littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Alpoko
The Kingdom of Alpoko '(アルポコ王国, ''Arupoko ōkoku) '''is the kingdom ruled by Corobo, and acts as a hub for the player. It is located at the centre of The World. Once a tiny nation with no employment, 12 citizens, 2 cows, 3 chickens, and 0 Bol in the treasury, Alpoko becomes an expansive kingdom, encompassing many lands. There are many neighboring kingdoms to Alpoko, which Corobo and his citizens conquer to achieve the ultimate goal of World Domination. Districts in Alpoko Alpoko consists of 12 different districts. Although starting much smaller, each Guardian UMA defeated will net the King an extra district to develop, leading to more houses to grow the population, and more job huts to expand the number of available Job Classes. Castle Town Castle Town is a default district, and is located south of the castle, and expands south after Corobo defeats Cow Bones . The Soup Church allows couples who are dating to become married and produce a Carefree Child. The Castle Town gets a paved road after all the buildings for it in the Kingdom Plan are bought. Jobs in Castle Town Grunt Soldier, Hardworking Farmer, Regular Carpenter, Carefree Child Grassland Town Grassland Town is the Second District in the game, and is located to the West of Castle Town. Corobo can obtain Grassland Town by defeating the Guardian UMA of Upchuck Forest , Yvonne . Grassland Town is exclusive for the Animal Hunter, one of the most useful citizens available. A bridge can be built for a shortcut to Gourmet Town, and Royal City is found north of this town. Jobs in Grassland Town Animal Hunter Farmland The Farmland is located south of Castle Town and east of Stone City. It is first inhabited by the Onii , as part of the Onii Kingdom , until the Onii Man is defeated. The Savvy Merchant is exclusively found in this district after building the expensive Shopping Arcade. Buff Lumberjacks are an exclusive to the Lumberjack Hut in this district as well. Skinny Ray's Observatory is located in the northern area, where he will also built his Flying Machine. Jobs in Farmland Savvy Merchant, Hardworking Farmer , Buff Lumberjack Royal City The Royal City is located North of Grassland Town. Corobo first must defeat the Guardian UMA of Mushroom Forest, the Mush Bro. Royal City is a city for the wealthy. Most of the buildings are expensive, but contain a lot of citizens. Two Important Locations here are the School, used to convert Carefree Children into Carefree Adult, and the Culinary Academy, one of two ways to acquire Gourmet Cooks. Heading west over the bridge leads to Glamour Town, and north leads to Magical Land. Jobs in Royal City Gourmet Cook, Carefree Adult (by sending carefree children to school) Stone City Culture The culture of Alpoko appears to be a mixture of several cultures, including the cultures of other Kingdoms after they have been conquered. Several other races from conquered Kingdoms will join Alpoko after their Kingdoms have been conquered. Etymology It is not clear where Alpoko's name is derived from, although it is possible that Alpoko comes from the word "apocalypse", foreshadowing events towards the end of the story. Names in other languages Trivia * When asked about Alpoko's theming, director and producer of Little King's Story Yoshiro Kimura said the theme was cows and carefree folk. Gallery American football.jpg Festival.jpg psvita-game-6098-ss10.jpg alpoko_map.png| Alpoko's location on the map Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Article stubs